


Competitions

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: Jeggy (James/Peggy) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Peggy are meme trash, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Race, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Thomas is probably a drag queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are competitive, but so are Peggy and James.





	Competitions

Thomas Jefferson liked competition. This was not a secret. He also liked showing off. Doing both pleased him immensely. 

James Madison would never admit it, but he also secretly enjoyed showing off. Or at least showing his long time girlfriend, Peggy. 

The pair were currently watching Drag Race as their partners were in the kitchen laughing about memes like the meme trash they were. Peggy claiming that 'Wot in Tarnation' was better than Alexander's favourite 'Arthur' when Thomas sighed, "LEX?" 

"WHAT ASSHOLE?" Was loudly responded 

"KISS ME?" Thomas looked at James and smirked. 

Some grumbling and a sigh and Alex walked out of the kitchen and to Thomas kissing him quickly, "Horney dumbass." He insulted fondly and then returned to the kitchen. 

James chuckled at Thomas' satisfied smirk and Thomas laughed, "You think you could do better?" 

James nodded as the pair in the kitchen laughed, "Hey Pegs?" 

"Y-yeah Jem?" Came through the laughter. 

"Could you come here a moment?" 

There was a laughing comment made between the two of them and Peggy came out, popping a hip, "What's up baby?" 

"Wanna give me a kiss?" James smiled at her. 

Peggy grinned broadly, "Hell yes." She beamed and practically leapt into his lap, his hands went to her hips as she pulled his lips to hers for a bruising kiss. After a few seconds Peggy pulled away breathlessly, "I love you." She smiled. 

"I love you too Princess." James grinned happily. 

Peggy slid from his lap and swaggered out of the room. James looked over at Thomas who was pouting and laughed loudly. 

Thomas Jefferson was competitive. But So was Peggy. And when Margarita was involved, Thomas always lost.


End file.
